


[Podfic] Roadtrip Vigilantes

by MistbornHero



Series: [Podfic] Roadtrip Vigilantes [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Cars, Choices, Dark Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson is Robin, Earn Your Happy Ending, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Forgiveness, Gen, Guilt, Justice League Characters - Freeform, Morality, On the Run, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Protective Bruce Wayne, The Tags Aren't Quite Getting At What This Fic's About
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Bruce Wayne gave up hope, stayed with the League of Shadows, and generally fucked up his entire life until a little kid called Dick Grayson came along and saved him anyway. Now on Ra’s al Ghul’s shit list, they travel the U.S. in whatever car they can get their hands on, trying to piece their hearts back together again.A slightly different start to Batman.Written by Beabaseball.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Series: [Podfic] Roadtrip Vigilantes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908937
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[Podfic] Roadtrip Vigilantes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Roadtrip Vigilantes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824642) by [Beabaseball (beabaseball)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beabaseball/pseuds/Beabaseball). 



> Created for VoiceTeams2020: Dream Big!
> 
> This is my longest single-chapter work to date! Sometimes I look at other amazing podficcers who have a lot of podfics over an hour and am super impressed because this took me _forever_.
> 
> Stay after "the end!" for a super rambly 5 minute freetalk that was not at all scripted and until the end of the song for.... bloopers, I guess, they're not that funny tho.

### Details

  * **Length:** 03:32:43 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (159 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/dc-roadtrip-vigilantes)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8kgvpmdup9owuc1/DC-RoadtripVigilantes.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wwBnvWksFZKnsKWOSt5knXHlimpLz1jE/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _Roadtrip Vigilantes_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824642)
  * **Author:**[beabaseball](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beabaseball)
  * **Music:**[Feel Invincible - Skillet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qzw6A2WC5Qo)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)



  


**Author's Note:**

> The next work in the series, for easier link finding: [Unconsolable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563731)
> 
> Fic mentioned in the notes: [And Monarchs to Behold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604103)
> 
> I mentioned the possibility of recording a more coherent Readers Notes, but I just really want to post already.


End file.
